mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeslip Arc
The Timeslip Arc is a story arc in the Miniskirt Pirates light novel series. Summary After receiving official letters from the Tau Ceti government asking if they wish to change the Odette II's license to Class-I to allow FTL travel or to get rid of the FTL booster they reobtained a while ago, the yacht club take the Odette II out to dock with the FTL booster at the military dock at Tau Ceti's Lagrangian Point, in order to get data for filling out documentation. During the docking exercise, Lynn copies hidden files unlocked by docking with the booster and discovers they are another set of raw battle data that doesn't match the open data and history entry of the Odette II. This leads Marika to remember rumours of the Hakuchou being able to battle in two places at same time. Returning to the relay station after undocking, they find Jenny waiting at Dock C68, having come looking for information about the War of Independence for her history paper. She accompanies the yacht club on their second docking exercise for more data from the FTL booster. During their journey, they detect a space-time anomaly between the third and fourth planet in the Tau Ceti system, with a ship with exactly the same ID data and signature as the Odette II coming out from subspace Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 Chapter 3. Chasing the second Odette II, intending to expose it as a fake, they pass near the space-time anomaly which suddenly bursts out. When they return to their senses, they detect a combat radar signal from a Category-I Liberty-class ship, an outdated transport ship class used during the War of Independence. Gruier then reads out a message received just before the Odette II was hit by the impact - from a future Marika, telling them that they are now back in time, to the time when Tau Ceti was still fighting the War of Independence Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 Chapter 4. Chasing the Liberty-class away from Tau Ceti disguised as the Hakuchou, Lynn found 3 extra hidden files had appeared right after the incident. After a week they again encountered the space-time anomaly and managed to return to their original time period, right before they slipped back in time, meeting their past selves chasing them as imposters. After guiding their past selves through the anomaly and sending the message, Marika receives a call from the Bentenmaru asking what happened and confirms that all crew members were still present, suggesting history was not altered. Gruier then asks "who originally composed the message sent to the Odete II", as Marika, now being her "future" self, had just copied and pasted the message she received from the "future" Marika a week ago and sent it to the "past" Marika without composing the message Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 Chapter 8. Major Events *The yacht club receives letters from the Tau Ceti government asking if they wish to change the Odette II's license to Class-I (FTL) and if not to get rid of the FTL booster they reobtained during the Three Ships Arc Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5. While accessing data from it, they discover data which doesn't correspond to the Odette II's known history. *While heading for a second docking exercise with Jenny Dolittle in tow, the Odette II encounters a space-time anomaly and another Odette II. Chasing after it, the anomaly causes the Odette II to timeslip to the time of the War of Independence. *After a week fighting in the past, the Odette II encounters the anomaly again and returns to the present, just before the timeslip occurred. References Category:Story Arcs Category:Novel-Only